Toshiro and the princess of snow and ice
by snowflowersister of toshiro241
Summary: Akirahime is the new third seat of squad ten. she is shy. but she has a secret.
1. The Bio and information

**Hello everyone! This chapter is a bio. Like aview into her life. I hope it gives you a idea of her. :) I do not own Bleach nor the Characters or Music. I do own Akirahime Hana Hoshiyuki. Which simply translates as intelligent princess flower star snow.**

* * *

**The Bio and information**

Full Name: AkiraHime Hana HoshiYuki

Age: 70 Years old

Age she appears: 15 years old

Height: 4'1"

Weight: 43lbs

Eye color: Silver Blue

Hair Color: White

Length of Hair: She wears her hair down at night, it goes down to past her waist, almost to her ankles when fully down. But when she is out and about, she wears it up, in a ribbon and pulls a bandanna over her hair.

Frame: She's 3 inches shorter than Toshiro Hitsugaya. Her small body gives off the impression that She is not very strong, But it is not the case.

History: Akirahime was killed in Karakura by a thug when she was seven. Her mother was killed too. They were sent to district 37, Tsuriboshi, aka suspending star. She and her mom started a flower shop there. In mid june Akirahime was walking through North end of Tsuriboshi when she was impaled through her body by a hollow. She did not know then that her spirit pressure was large enough to draw hollows.

Bio: Akirahime was born small but strong. Her mother had always said she was so beautiful. When she was three she was allready smart for her age. She was beyond her years.


	2. New squad, HUH!

**Hello all! I am doing another chapter! Yes I am actually a few chapters ahead in this new one. So please do not worry. :) I do not own Bleach nor the music or characters.**

* * *

**Chapter one: New squad, HUH!**

"What!? What did you just say Head Captain Yamamoto?"Asked Akirahime. The head captain sighed. " i said Captain Kuchiki is having you transferred to squad ten. Captain Kuchiki thinks that you will learn better under an expert of ice type zanpaukto, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya." Said the head captain.

Akirahime knew how captain Hitsugaya was with most people. "Yes sir. When should I move my things?" Asked Akirahime. Yama smiled. "Captain Hitsugaya offered to start later today if you want, so move today." He said.

"Yes Thank You sir." Akirahime beamed and bowed. "You are welcome." He said and dismissed her. Akirahime went back to squad six to get her stuff together. "I wonder if I am strong enough to be under the captain of squad ten." She said. " I think you are strong Akirahime." Said Rukia. Akirahime turned to see her now previous captain's sister.

"Hello Rukia. May I help you?" Said smiled. "I came to bring you some boxes and see if you need help moving." She said. Akirahime smiled and nodded. "Okay Where should I start?" Asked Rukia. "Um can you pack my hair accessories and brushes and etc?" Asked Akirahime holding a medium-sized box.

Rukia walked over with a smile. "Of course." She said taking the box. Akirahime kneeled down to pick up a large box. "I will go pack up my bedding." She said. So Rukia started with Akirahime's hair stuff and etc while Akirahime packed her bedding and all.

* * *

**Wow. cool new squad. I hope you will like this story. I hope you know that any rude or inconsiderate reviews are not answered. Please only review if you like the story or have any good ideas to help it. :)**


	3. moving, cold and warmth

**Hello everyone! I am doing a double chapter in this one. I do not own bleach or the characters or music.**

* * *

**chapter three:moving, cold and warmth**

This took place a year before Rukia and the Defection of the three captains. Rukia finished her job with Akirahime's drawers and baskets and stuff. Akirahime finished packing her bedding. "Rukia can you look for my scarves? I can not find them. I usually have them hanging over the bed." Akirahime asked.

Rukia looked at Akirahime. "Wait when was the last time you saw them?" Asked Rukia puzzled. Akirahime went over to her desk. " I hung my purple one here, on my chair. And my forest green one over my mirror." Akirahime said. "But my dark forest green one I have not seen in two weeks." She explained.

Rukia crossed her arms. " Well if someone took them there would be spirit pressure residue. But it seems there is not any, so they must be high rank." Rukia concluded. Akirahime went and packed the rest of her stuff. "I can not find my blouse either.' She said. Rukia thought on that.

At squad ten...

Toshiro was in his quarters holding a dark forest green scarf in his hand. "She knows her scarf is gone I have a feeling." He said. He had white hair with a bang that hung over his right side of his face. He has the most beautiful teal eyes . And his face is so heavenly.

He was known for being cold towards others and warm rarely.

* * *

**Wow, that is so cool. I decided to do one chapter. It is short, butI am tired. Maybe I will continue it tommorrow, the chapter I mean. Please remember to review.**


	4. girls talk

**Hello everyone! I hope you are ready for the next chapter! I think it will be longer than the last ones. I have not been able to update due to being on mobile means. I do not own bleach nor the characters or music.**

* * *

**Chapter four: girls talk**

A messenger arrived. "Sir Akirahime Hoshiyuki, is in her quarters." Said the messenger. "Thank you Stealth force member." Said Toshiro in a cold monotone. The messenger disappeared and left Toshiro to his thoughts. "Now I will put this away." he said putting the scarf with the other two in his dresser.

**Rukia POV**

As soon as I helped Akirahime Hoshiyuki to her quarters the lieutenant came in. "Welcome to squad ten, Akirahime dear!" She squeaked in delight. Akirahime turned to Rangiku. She smiled. "Thank you lieutenant Matsumoto!" She exclaimed loudly. I smiled as I could see she was happy to be welcomed by lieutenant Matsumoto.

"hello lieutenant Matsumoto, there are still a few boxes coming, but they will be here soon." I stated. I bowed with respect to my greeting to lieutenant Matsumoto. "Rukia dear, no need to stand on formalities and anyway I am not on duty." She smiled as I felt a bit embarrassed. Rangiku giggled.

**Toshiro POV**

"Hello Mayuri. May I have something made for training?" I asked through my soul pager. He paused. "What do you have in mind Captain Hitsugaya?" he asked. "A training dummy that can be animated to fight only ice and kido type zanpakutou." I said.

Mayuri paused once again. "I think i can handle that. It is gonna cost you." He said in a way too creepy voice. I frowned at Mayuri's voice. "Good and thank you." I said. I hung up quickly and heard footsteps outside my quarters. "Captain Hitsugaya, Akirahime Hoshiyuki is now waiting in your office." Said the squad member.

Toshiro looked at his door. "thank you. Tell Rangiku to escort Rukia Kuchiki Back to squad 13." He said coldly. The member disappeared and Toshiro sighed.

**Rangiku POV**

Akirahime was nervous I could tell. I wonder what she was told about the captain. Sure it was said he was cold and mean, but I know the truth. Akirahime was told now that the captain wants to talk to her before training. Now she is playing with her hair. Then a knock came on the office door. "Lieutenant Matsumoto, Captain Hiysugaya has requested that you escort 5th seat Rukia Kuchiki back to her barracks. 3rd seat Akirahime, the captain will be here in a few moments." said the squad member.

"Ok thank you eigth seat." I said. then I turned to Akirahime and Rukia. Rukia smiled. "Do not be so nervous Hitsugaya is actually very kind and sweet." I said. She still looked very nervous but not as much. " Thank you Rangiku." she thanked me. Rukia was ready to go.

I hugged Akirahime. "Thank you for the warm welcome Rangiku!" Akirahime smiled happily. "Akirahime you are very welcome!" I said with a smile.

* * *

**Awww so cute! I hope you like it! Please remember to review! **


	5. Toshiro Hitsugaya

**Hello everyone! How are you? I am doing a lot better. I have been updating a lot today. I even put up a new fic!**

**I do not own bleach nor the characters or music. Plus I have a new community I would like everyone to look at.**

* * *

**Chapter five: Toshiro Hitsugaya**

**Akirahime Hana Hoshiyuki POV**

As they left I walked around the office slowly taking in the happy air. Then I went over to a few pics on the wall. One was of a boy with teal eyes and white hair, about 4'2' tall. A girl about 4'4" was hugging him. She had dark brown hair, and it was in small pig tails.

The picture heading said: "Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori, in Junrinran." and I smiled. I had met Momo Hinamori a few times. I then looked at another set of pictures. One showed Momo and her friends. Izuru Kira, Renji Abarai and Shuhei Hisagi.

Another picture was of the same friends and Toshiro also in the picture, It looked like Momo was nearly choking the life out of him. I giggled. "She hugged him a lot." I said. I looked to another set. "This one is cute." I said as I saw Toshiro's picture of him as a young soul reaper cleansing a hollow of it's sins. He had a green sash holding his zanpakuto in place when it was in it's sheath.

I gasped remembering his face again. I took the picture from when I was saved in that June, so long ago. Toshiro had all ready come in. "I see you have been gazing at the pictures." He pointed out.

* * *

**Yea I know short but hey it is a update. Please remember to review.**


	6. Akira hime's truth part one

**Hello everyone! I know I left you with a cliffie last time! But now we are gonna get rolling! hehe! Let's get this show going!**

**Discliamer: I do not own bleach nor the characters or music. Plus I have a new community I would like everyone to look at.**

**RatinG:M comes in this chapter or the next!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Akira hime's truth part one**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya POV~**

I saw that she had frozen up. "Captain Hitsugaya we have met before I became a soul reaper didn't we?" She asked as her eyes shifted side ways to me. I nodded to her. "Yes Akira Hime Hana Hoshi Yuki. When the hollow attack happened 36 years ago is when we first met." I said with a soft cool voice.

She remembered it, when it happened she got hurt reqal bad. "Captain did you kill the hollow or was it the other captain?" She asked me. "Akira Hime, I held you while I was in my bankai release, in my arms. I had to wrap my ice wings around you, and the ice helped you from getting any worse somehow. You nearly died. Byakuya took care of the hollow and we got you to squad four." I explained.

I could see her eyes are the same beautiful eyes like then. "I have been very thankful. But why did I get attacked?" She asked as she sat down on the couch. I sat beside her. "Even then you showed you had some spirit energy that could be considered to be of a soul reapers level." I said to her.

**Akira Hime POV**

I looked at him in the eyes. I could not help but blush. He has such beautiful teal eyes and snow white hair, no wonder he is drop dead gorgeous. Soft and kind look in them. He has spikey hair yet his hair does not look rough or anything. His bangs hang over his right side of his forehead.

"Are you okay Akira Hime?" He asked me. He broke my dreamy gaze. "Oh yes sir." I said with a faint blush I did not even know crept upon my face. Toshiro must have noticed because he chuckled.

"Um captain, when I entered the academy my kido teacher said I was a good learner when it came to using the demon arts." I said with the blush probably still obvious. "Yes I got a report from Captain Kuchiki. He said your all ready a kido expert. That is good. He also commented that you can perform healing kido." He commented.

* * *

**Oh sorry I wanted to leave that next part for the upcoming chapter. Please remember to review.**


	7. Akira hime's truth part two

**Hello everyone! I am writing like no tommorrow. Let us hope that helps. I am tired but I am fine.**

**Discliamer: I do not own bleach nor the characters or music. Plus I have a new community I would like everyone to look at.**

**RatinG:M comes in this chapter or the next!**

* * *

**Chapter seven: Akira hime's truth part two**

**Akira Hime POV**

"Yes I can perform healing kido. I am a level three healing kido expert. That is what Lieutenant Isane said." I answered. Toshiro smiled. "You are a high level healer. Lowest level is seven. Having another kido expert will be good for this squad. Rangiku can perform kido, but she ain't no expert." He said shaking his head.

I giggled. "What is your fave hado and bakudo?" I asked softly. he smiled. "Hado would be sokatsui, and bakudo, probably be sajo sabaku." He said with deep thought. I thought about mine. Shakkaho, sokatsui, and sotatsu sansan, and sajo sabaku." I said with a big smile.

"Very good faverates." Toshiro said as he looked at my beautiful eyes again. He was drawn in by my beauty. I blushed more. "Captain Hitsugaya you are making me blush." I said with a very red face.

Toshiro chuckled as I tried to hide my blush. He pulled my arm away. "Sorry but your beautiful eyes have captured my heart along with the rest of you." He said with a soft smile, and kissed my cheek.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya POV~(****Warning lemom coming up)**

Akira Hime turned as red as a red pepper. "Captain you are so sweet." She squeaked. I leaned in and cupped her face. "Please call me Toshiro, Akira Hime." I said as I leaned forward and kissed her.

Akira Hime almost pulled away, but she did not. I watched as she parted her lips slightly to allow me entrance in to her mouth. A slight gasp escaped her lips but she knew what to do. She slowly slid off my haori and then the top of my uniform. i allready had her exposed to me.

"Toshiro please call me Akira." She asked breathlessly. She pulled back after exposing my body. "Yes my Akira, as you wish." I said in a husky voice. I kissed her as I fully exposed her. She is beautiful beyond words.

I came over her body gently as not to crush her. Her snow white hair made her beauty shine even more. Her small body felt so soft to my touch."Your beauty makes the moon go to shame." I said as I traced her chest.

I held her hips, She could not help the blush that crept back on to her face. _" I can't help that I am so in love with him! _She thought to herself then it hit her. "Toshiro I am in love with you!" She confessed with her head bowed.

I lifted her chin up. "I love you too Akira. I have been in love with you for a very long time now." I also confessed. I moved to kiss her and I entered into her at the same time. She gasped.

_" I can feel, my whole lower region feels like it is on fire."_ She thought to herself. "Toshiro!" She winced in a low voice. I saw that she is in love with me, but her barrier had just been broken. I wiped her face. "Shh, I am gonna be gentle unless you say other wise." I said. I made gentle yet loving motions for awhile and we both released our well release, and I spilled my seed into her.

After a while, I laid their with her on my chest. She looked so worn out. I covered us with my blanket I kept here all the time. "I love you my intelligent princess." I said as I kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

**Aww, in love! I hope you liked it! Please remember to review!**


	8. meeting and lunch part one

**Hello everyone! What is up? I had a hard day and now I am gonna chill.**

******Discliamer: I do not own bleach nor the characters or music. Plus I have a new community I would like everyone to look at. **

* * *

******Chapter eight:meeting and lunch part one**

******Reader's POV**

**The next morning..**

Rangiku knocked on the office door. It was locked, and it is hardly ever locked. "Captain, we have meetings this morning." Rangiku said. Toshiro gently laid Akira Hime back down. He smiled at her sleeping figure. "My beautiful princess get some sleep." Said Toshiro.

He got dressed and went out. "Hi captain, have you seen Akira Hime?" She boomed. Toshiro covered his ears. "Yea she is training with Madarame." He lied. "Oh nice." She squeaked.

As Toshiro went to his meeting, Rangiku headed to hers. Both meetings took three hours.

Two hours later~

Akira Hime stretched."Ow I am gonna be sore today." She said as she got up. She saw a red spot on the sofa. She remembered the night before. "So me and Toshiro, we .." She blushed red. She collected the clothes even as sore as she was, and went to the shower in her room.

"Mhm this feels great." She said as she looked around as she was in the shower. _"It is a nice bathroom."_ She thought to herself. "Ouch I am sore." She thought out loud. She finished up. She looked at the clock. "15 minutes til the meeting for the captains is over." She said as she brushed her teeth.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya POV~~~**

**At Noon~~**

_"I wanna hurry and get back! I am late for lunch with Akira Hime!" _I scolded myself. "Captain Hitsugaya as fast as ever." Said Gin. I stopped. "Hello Gin." I answered in a monotone. "Off some where in a hurry?" He asked.

"Yes back to my squad for lunch." I said with a monotone. He chuckled. "Ah do you have a lunch date?" He chuckled out. I went red. "Shut up Gin." I said as I flash stepped back to my squad.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Please remember to review.**


	9. meeting and lunch part two

**Hello everyone! I am missing my loving reviews *tear tear***

**Disclaimer: Do not own bleach**

**italics:thinking, talking with zanpakuto**

**bold/italics: zan talking, hollows, etc**

* * *

**Chapter nine:********meeting and lunch part two**

**********Akira Hime POV**

"Okay I am ready." I said as I put my hair up. _" I wonder where the mess hall is?" _She pondered."Akira Hime Hana Hoshiyuki, 3rd seat of squad 10, your captain wishes to have lunch in your quarters or the office. Which would you like?" Asked the messenger.

Akira Hime blushed and answered. "Office please." I struggled out. "All right 3rd seat Hoshiyuki." Said the messenger and left. I quickly got ready, and put my scarf in my hair, with a butterfly hair pin. I made my way to the office.

When I got there, the door was a bit open. "Who is in here?" I asked as I walked in. Toshiro smiled at me and took me in his arms. "Good afternoon my Hime." He said with a husky voice. I blushed brightly. I sat down with him on the couch. "Good afternoon Toshiro." I smiled as I answered.

I winced as I sat down though. He of course noticed, and rubbed my hips. " A lil sore my Hime?" He asked me. He kissed my head. I nodded. "Yes I am. It hurts to move too much." I said as I laid my head against his chest.

"It was your first time, some times after having your first time, it will hurt." He said as he held me. He was worried though I could tell. "I am sorry if I was too rough." He whispered to me.

He tried to ease my pain by rubbing my hips. "Mhm that feels good and is helping ease the pain." I said. He kissed my cheek. "That is good. " He smiled. Then he kissed me softly on the lips. "How about we have some lunch?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded. "Yes please." I simply answered.

I started thinking about the dangers of us being together. I knew he could get caught up in any trouble I get into. I also knew if someone is/was out to get me, he could be a target too. "My love, we need to be careful." I said finally.

He nodded. he must have been thinking about the dangers too.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya POV**

I knew the dangers of being a captain and being with my 3rd seat. I would protect her no matter what. I kissed Akira Hime on the lips softly. "Yes I know and I will protect you." I said. "My Hime, our strength gathers our bond. We are one now." I said softly. She blushed as she knew I was right.

"Yes but my love, we did not use protection." She said holding on to me. I chuckled. "I will be very happy if you carry my child." I replied. She smiled. "Then I hope I get pregnant." She said softly.

I leaned my fore head to hers. "I will cherish our baby or babies if there is more than one." I said with a smile. She laid her hand on her belly as she nuzzled my nose. "As will I." She said softly.

* * *

**There may be four parts to this chapter. I do not know yet. Sorry for being distant my cousin is in the hospital. Please remember to review.**


	10. Author's note

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating. I lost my story pages and now have to type it up from here in wordpad. Then I will copy and paste it later. Sorry again everyone!**


	11. meeting and lunch part three

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating. I lost my story pages and now have to type it up from here in wordpad. Then I will copy and paste it later. Sorry again everyone!**

******Disclaimer: Do not own bleach**

**italics:thinking, talking with zanpakuto**

**bold/italics: Zan talking, hollows, etc**

******translations:**

******Ne: a questioning word**

* * *

******Chapter ten: ************meeting and lunch part three**

******************Reader's POV~**

Akira Hime and Toshiro were talking as their lunch came. "Thank you." Said Toshiro to the member who brought the lunch. Akira Hime smiled as she poured the tea in the cups. Toshiro smiled at his girlfriend. He went to the bathroom and got paper towels.

"Toshiro do you want some sugar in your tea?" Asked Akira Hime. Toshiro shook his head as he walked back in. "No sugar and no milk please." he said with a smile. "Okay Toshiro." She said smiling and handing him his tea.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya POV~**

We ate some rice balls and chicken. "About your training it will be everyday we can when I give you the time, It will be rough." I informed Akira Hime. She pondered on that. "Okay that is fine with me, Toshiro." She said with a smile.

I nodded and chuckled. "You have some rice on your face, my princess." I chuckled as I said that. She tried to get it off her face. "Where Toshiro?" She asked. I got a piece of paper towel and got it off.

"Right by your nose." I smiled and kissed her nose. She blushed a light shade of pink. "Arigato Toshiro." She smiled as she said. There was a knock at the door. "Captain Hitsugaya, you have a visitor." Said the ninth seat, Maka Kasumi.

"Who is the visitor?" I asked. "Captain Ukitake sir." She answered. I groaned low. "Let him in." I ordered. Akira Hime giggled at me. "I bet he wants to just say hi." She said. I shook my head. "Probably that and wants to give me candy as always." I chuckled.

"Hey Toshiro!" Said Jushiro as he came in. Akira Hime smiled. "Hello captain Ukitake!" She chirped. He smiled back. "Hello Akira Hime." He bowed as respect to her. She bowed her head back in respect. "Hello Jushiro." I said as I drank my tea.

"So how are you?" Asked Jushiro as he sat down in the chair opposite of me and Akira Hime. I smiled a lil. "I am well, how about you?" I asked. He nodded. "I am well as well. How are you Akira Hime?" He asked.

"I am well." She smiled. He chuckled. "You two think a like when you talk né?" He asked. Akira Hime giggled at him. "A bit." She said. He smiled. "Anyway I hope you will like it under Toshiro here. He is a good captain and will be good to you." He said and shoved a mountain of candy in my arms.

* * *

**LOL**** Same Jushiro Ukitake, candy giver to all! *throws candy* Please remember to review!**


	12. easter and surprise part one

**Hello everyone! What's up? Happy easter! I am the easter chappy! Gonna do a time skip this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own bleach**

**italics:thinking, talking with zanpakuto**

**bold/italics: Zan talking, hollows, etc**

**translations:**

**Ne: a questioning word**

**never had a dream come true. if anyone wants a link to the one i used, pm me.**

* * *

**Chapter eleven: easter and surprise part one**

**_"Never had a dream come true" _  
**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya's POV~**

**4 months later~**

I was walking through the barracks looking for Akira Hime. I thought about what she was doing during today. "I think she is training this morning." I said thoughtfully. I heard a crash in the training grounds. I ran towards the training grounds. "What happened?" I asked but did not finish. There on the floor out cold was Akira Hime. "Akira Hime!" I yelled and picked her up. Akira Hime was not responsive. "Captain she fainted in the middle of training." Said 10th seat Saruku. My eyes widened. "Just fainted? Any reason do you know of?" I asked. My tenth seat shook his head.

I quickly ran with Akira Hime in my arms. "Akira Hime I hope you are okay." I whispered to her. As I got to the fourth I ran to the front desk. "Oh my! Captain Hitsugaya! What is wrong with Akira Hime?" Asked Isane. I was panting hard. I felt a burn on my spirit centers. "She fainted. My squad member said he don't know why." I said worriedly. Isane got up and lead me to a open room. "Lay her down captain Hitsugaya." She said.

I did as she said. "Now move to the side." She said as she waited. I moved to the side but stayed right there. Isane did a full check over. "Um captain?" She flushed a light pink. I looked at Isane. "Yes?" I asked. "Sir did you and Akira Hime have any Sexual relations?" She asked. I flushed and nodded. "Yea a few times ." I answered. "When was the first?" She asked as she drew some of Akira Hime's blood. I blinked as I thought about it. "About four months ago. WHy?" I asked.

" I believe there is a big possibility Akira Hime is pregnant." She said. I went red. "She is pregnant? That explains her being sick every morning." I said softly. Isane chuckled. "That captain Hitsugaya is called morning sickness." She said. I blinked. "I could have guessed." I said as she tested the blood test. We waited a while. "Humm looks like I am right. Congratulations Captain Hitsugaya you are gonna be a father." She smiled.

**Reader's POV~**

Toshiro flushed at the accurate news that he will be a father. As the silence went on Akira Hime stirred a little. "Ugh I feel horrible." She said. Toshiro slipped his hand into Akira Hime's. "Hey love you okay?" Toshiro asked her. She blinked. "Just tired and like I am gonna hurl." She answered with a pale face. Toshiro grabbed the trash can quickly with his free hand. She grabbed it and hurled as she did she emptied her stomach contents.

Toshiro rubbed her back. "hey my love." He said softly. She got done and looked at Toshiro. "Yes?" She asked. He whispered the news in her ear. She blushed and kissed him.

* * *

**Oh what do you think Akira Hime thinks? Please remember to review.**


	13. easter and surprise part two

**Hello everyone! What is up?! I am going to be going to camp only tommorrow. Seems like I had enough for one day.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own bleach**

**italics:thinking, talking with zanpakuto**

**bold/italics: Zan talking, hollows, etc**

**translations:**

**Ne: a questioning word**

**never had a dream come true. if anyone wants a link to the one i used, pm me.**

**update: ok i forgot Isane said she is pregnant in front of her, so just say she thought it was a dream when she was told**

* * *

**Chapter twelve: Easter and a suprise part two**

**Reader's POV~**

Toshiro flushed at the accurate news that he will be a father. As the silence went on Akira Hime stirred a little. "Ugh I feel horrible." She said. Toshiro slipped his hand into Akira Hime's. "Hey love you okay?" Toshiro asked her. She blinked. "Just tired and like I am gonna hurl." She answered with a pale face. Toshiro grabbed the trash can quickly with his free hand. She grabbed it and hurled as she did she emptied her stomach contents.

Toshiro rubbed her back. "Hey my love." He said softly. She got done and looked at Toshiro. "Yes?" She asked. He whispered the news in her ear. She blushed and kissed him. She smiled at the news. "I am so happy but scared at the same time." She said. He looked into her eyes, concerned. "Scared my love?" He asked. "Yes because I do not know how to take care of a baby." She said a little sheepishly. Toshiro chuckled as he kissed her forehead. "You will be wonderful." He stated with a smile.

Toshiro helped her up. They went up to the sink in the bathroom and Akira Hime brushed her teeth. Toshiro held her up since she was still woozy. She used mouth wash and spit out. Akira Hime smiled as she finished up. She looked at the clock. "It is easter isn't it?" She asked. He nodded. "Yes It is." He smiled.

**Akira Hime's POV~**

I jumped up and down. "I love easter." I exclaimed. Toshiro chuckled as he got his chain and zanpakuto. I got my zanpakuto too. "Let's go to the world of the living." He suggested. I beamed. "Yes my Shiro." I giggled at his blush. He shook off his blush as he walked to the door. We walked out and went to the senkaimon. Easter being one of the days we don't need to get permission for the world of the living. We went through and appeared 12 blocks from Kisuke Urahara's. As we headed there we thought about where we wanna go. Easter is celebrated differently in soul society then in the human world aka world of the living. "Well hello captain Hitsugaya and third seat Akira Hime HoshiYuki." Greeted Kisuke Urahara. Toshiro sighed as he tried to keep his smile up. "Hello Kisuke, we need an updated gigai for Akira Hime and one for me." He said. Kisuke nodded as he took my measurements for the gigai when we got inside. Once he got done, he went to get the gigai updated.

We waited in the common room or living room as it is called too. A young girl named Ururu brought us some tea. "Thank you." I said to her. She nodded as she left. Toshiro pulled me close. "Bun in the oven some call babies in a belly, I call our baby(s) a miracle of ours." Said Toshiro. I smiled at Toshiro. "I do too." I giggled. It took Kisuke urahara an hour to update the gigai's. We finally got into them and left for the senkaimon. "How about North America?" Asked Toshiro. I looked at him confused. "You mean for the day?" I asked. He shook his head. "For a week. I got vacation days and told Rangiku to turn in the papers for us." He said.

* * *

**Continue next chapter! I hope you all like how these are getting better. Please remember to review.**

**7/5/13- I will update soon**


	14. easter and surprise part three

**Hello everyone! I just got back from Minnesota and dang was it hot!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own bleach**

**italics:thinking, talking with zanpakuto**

**bold/italics: Zan talking, hollows, etc**

**translations:**

**Ne: a questioning word**

**never had a dream come true. if anyone wants a link to the one i used, pm me.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Easter and a suprise part three**

******Akira Hime's POV~**

We waited in the common room or living room as it is called too. A young girl named Ururu brought us some tea. "Thank you." I said to her. She nodded as she left. Toshiro pulled me close. "Bun in the oven some call babies in a belly, I call our baby(s) a miracle of ours." Said Toshiro. I smiled at Toshiro. "I do too." I giggled. It took Kisuke urahara an hour to update the gigai's. We finally got into them and left for the senkaimon. "How about North America?" Asked Toshiro. I looked at him confused. "You mean for the day?" I asked. He shook his head. "For a week. I got vacation days and told Rangiku to turn in the papers for us." He said.

I giggled. "Sounds awesome Toshiro!" I exclaimed. He chuckled as we exited it in Minnesota. "What is this place?" I asked. "This is a small town called Nisswa Minnesota." He chuckled. I smiled at him. "Sounds like a beautiful place." I said leaning on him. He held me tight. "Let us get moving before I forget that address." He mumbled. I giggled as we walked to the lodge. We walked down Lower Roy Lake Road til we got to the grand view lodge.

We walked into the lodge with our stuff and rang the bell. "Yes?" said a lady with creamy fair skin and long blonde hair. "Yes we have a reservation under Hitsugaya." Said Toshiro with a faux smile. I gave a faux smile as well. "Oh yes the end suite off the Roy wing section lodge of our resort." She said looking in her books. (Yes it is a resort as well.)

She wrote down a few things. "How long is the stay? We did not get that information from your assistant sir?" She asked. I giggled at assistant. "One week give or take." Said Toshiro while nudging my arm as to laugh it up. I gave him a pout and went to sit down. "Is she your wife?" Asked the lady receptionist. I glared at her. "To be hopefully soon." He smiled at me.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya's POV~**

"Here you go, end suite off Roy wing. I hope you enjoy." The clerk/receptionist said. I smiled a bit. "We will thank you ma'am." I replied. She smiled as she walked into one of the backrooms. We started to walk down the hall to the Roy wing section. It was a nice size.

We got a luggage rack so we could wheel the other bags that Urahara brought us while we were walking to the suite. "Well let's check out the luxerious suite Toshiro!" Akira Hime Exclaimed as she opened the door.

* * *

**I hope you like the short chapter! Any ideas for next chapter I am open too. Please remember to review!**


	15. Easter Fun part one

**Hello everyone! I am so sore today! I had shots and blood tests! What a pain!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own bleach**

**italics:thinking, talking with zanpakuto**

**bold/italics: Zan talking, hollows, etc**

**translations:**

**Ne: a questioning word**

**never had a dream come true. if anyone wants a link to the one i used, pm me.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Easter fun part one**

_**"The easter chappie?"**_

**Toshiro Hitsugaya's POV~**

_We got a luggage rack so we could wheel the other bags that Urahara brought us while we were walking to the suite. "Well let's check out the luxerious suite Toshiro!" Akira Hime Exclaimed as she opened the door._

"Wow." Akira Hime breathed out. I smiled as I sat down the bags off the luggage rack. "Yes it is isn't it?" I commented with a question. She nodded as she sat down on the couch in the entry room. I chuckled as i put the bags in the bedroom. She got up and came into the bedroom. " I wanna change and go out to the lake." She said smiling.

I chuckled as I got her bag with her bathing suit. "Okay my princess." I said softly. She nodded as she got out her bathing suit. She blushing as she put it on. "Thank goodness I got maternity size." She blushed more. I chuckled as I got my trunks on. She got her coverlet on as well. "You look beautiful my hime." I wrapped my arms around her.

She leaned into me. "Thank you Toshiro." She blushed and smiled. We intertwined our fingers and walked out the door and locked it. We walked down to the lake together and smiled as it was not crowded. "I am gonna take a dip." I said to Akira Hime. She nodded as she took offf her coverlet.

**Akira Hime's POV~**

I smiled and sat on the lounger. I watched Toshiro as he dove off the dock into the water. "Amazing dive." I whispered aloud. Toshiro came up above water dripping with a sheen of water. I practically drooled. "He is so hot!" Exclaimed a girl near me. I tried to ignore her. "Yes I agree Chalin!" Said her mousy brown haired friend.

They giggled as they talked. "He has a sexy body and the most beautiful green eyes right Katie?!" Said the girl named Chalin. I anime veined. "Yes I agree i wonder if he is single?" Said katie. I turned my head and scowled. "He is taken for your information!" I snapped. The girls gave me a snotty look. "A shrimp and a hottie do not mix." They said in unison.

I went red as I got more angry. "I am not a shrimp!" I yelled. Toshiro hurriedly came over. "You okay Akira Hime?" He asked. I huffed at the girls. "Yea just dealing with some annoying girls." I said in annoyance. He looked at me then the girls and narrowed his eyes at them. "I am taken and going to be a father." He said with finality.

* * *

**OO Toshiro you are so hot! Great job dealing with those girls! Please remember to review!**


End file.
